felimperiafandomcom-20200215-history
Chat Policy
Respect all users. Regardless of your color, sex, age, or country, you're all people with a similar interest. Remember that, and treat others the way you'd like to be treated. Disrespecting other users in any way in chat will result in warnings, and if it persists a kick or ban. Frequent harassment will result in a permanent chat ban, so beware. #*Note that this includes teasing and trolling. Anything done to make fun of a user is not allowed unless it's playful banter that both parties consent to. #Use discretion when discussing mature content. Profanity, sexual discussions, mentions of gore and drugs are all okay, so long as everyone in the chat at the time is alright with it. Felimperia is a mature game with adult-oriented themes, so it's only natural to discuss these occasionally, but please respect others' boundaries and make sure everyone is comfortable in a discussion. When discussing these topics, you'll be warned, kicked and/or temporarily banned if you refuse to acknowledge other users' sensitivities. #*Explicit discussion of sex, gore, or illegal activity is not allowed whatsoever, and will result in a chat ban immediately. Repeated breaks will extend your ban to forerver, so please be careful! #*This can also include discussion of politics and religion, which can be sensitive topics for some users. Use great discretion when bringing these topics up into the chat. #No spam. Any message(s) sent into the chat that fit the definition of spam listed below are not allowed, and the perpetrator will be kicked and/or temporarily banned. Repeated offenses risk your ban lasting forever. #*Spam: irrelevant or inappropriate messages sent on the Internet to a large number of recipients, often repetitive #Help out all users who enter if needed. If a user enters the chat and asks a question, it is your job as veteran chatters to attempt to assist the person with whatever they need. Purposefully ignoring and/or drowning out the user is incredibly rude, and discourages people from contributing to the wiki. #No spoilers, please! Be aware of the other people in the chat when discussing quests and storylines in Felimperia. It would be terrible to spoil parts of the game for people who haven't played through all of it yet, so keep discussions about recent content or patches restricted to PMs! #*The official spoiler "cutoff" time is 1 month after the patch's release; after a month of it being out, most people should've completed it already, and the risk of spoiling things is very slim. After that point, you only need to warn newcomers about the potential for spoilers instead of stopping the discussion altogether. #Assume good faith. If you see a user who you think is breaking the rules in some indirect way (for example, an underaged user or one who intends to spam), don't jump to that conclusion immediately and ridicule them; all users are entitled to an "innocent until proven guilty" attitude. ---- For other policies, check . To suggest a revision to any rules, check here or here. here Category:Policy